Said It All
by lysmachine
Summary: The Stranger has been hearing the screaming for too long now, it's about time for some silence.. not as weird as it sounds- bold is lyrics : have a gander plex :D


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**OK, this is my first songfic, excluding my iPod challenge, and it turned out a little weird. I have had this recurring scene with Jack and Ianto whenever I hear this song. It's not EXACTLY like I imagined, but it's close enough.**

**Hope you like it, Reviews are welcomed.. Encouraged even :O**

**

* * *

  
**

Jack was standing on the roof of the Millennium stadium, contemplating. He wondered how long things could go on like this? In a silence that was so loud.

**When the tears fall away **

**And there's no conversation **

Ianto was walking along Lloyd street, towards the Plass. He had nowhere to head, he was just clearing his head. Ianto Jones was thinking.

**There's nothing left to break **

**That's not already broken **

Jack and Ianto had hit a wall, thought The Stranger. He wondered where to go from here? He was supposed to help them through these difficult times, he was there guiding light. Today, things were different, they had to sort things out for themselves.

**You're staring into space**

** And every inch of silence **

**Been standing here for days, and days **

Ianto continued walking, thinking about one person. Jack Harkness. Jack had stolen Ianto's heart, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to feel it. Deep inside, Ianto no longer trusted Jack. Jack Harkness was a man of many words most times. But right now? He was being so quiet.

**Said it all**

** Nothing to say at all**

**Nothing to say that matters **

**Haven't we heard enough? **

The Stranger could hear them both calling out. It was deafening. The love was there. There was no doubting it, but the stronger it got for both men, the further they ran from it. The Stranger realised; he could help them.

**Said it all **

**Nothing to say at all **

**Nothing to say that matters **

**Doesn't matter any more **

Jack wanted to tell Ianto, shout it from the rooftops, that he loved him. Ianto Jones was a mystery to Jack, one that he was in love with and one he felt he didn't need to solve.

Jack was the mystery that Ianto could never solve. But Jack was the man he loved, if only he could bring himself to tell him.

**In the sudden light of day **

**The weight of expectation **

The Stranger drew closer to the men, being as he was, he could approach them both even though they were in separate places. The shouting and screaming in his head was contrasted by the silence the men held between them. Yes, they spoke, they screamed each others name, but they never talked. They never expressed how they were feeling, so the meaningless chatter that they used everyday and night was silence to the Stranger. He did not understand the reasons that the two were screaming so loudly for each other. The voices in his head should be in silence.

**Hurt begins to fade **

**As you find a new direction **

**Been talking here for days and days and days **

The Stranger watched as Ianto Jones changed his course. He had been heading towards the Bay, now, he was heading towards the Millenium Centre, he knew where he was going and why. The Stranger fell to the ground, the shouting and screaming was too much. The men both had so much to give the other, and with it being locked in their respective hearts, Jack and Ianto were slowly killing the Stranger and their love.

**Said it all **

**Nothing to say at all **

**Nothing to say that matters **

**Haven't we heard enough? **

Jack needed Ianto.

**Said it all **

**Nothing to say at all**

** Nothing to say that matters**

** Doesn't matter any more**

Ianto needed Jack.

**All of the miles of words we've spoken **

Ianto was running now, the Stranger was slowly dying, the pain was too much the noise was killing him. Ianto climbed the stairs and reached a door.

**All of the lines that got away **

Jack turned around to be faced with Ianto. He was in the doorway of the rooftop.

**Didn't we take the time to say them all?**

Jack walked towards Ianto. His face showed love and thought.

**All of the miles of words we've spoken**

His expression sombre and one of love, Ianto walked towards Jack.

**All of the lines that got away **

They faced each other and Jack took Ianto's hands;

**'Didn't we take the time to say them all?' **

The two kissed with the all the love they could muster.

**Said it all**

** Nothing to say at all**

** Nothing to say that matters**

** Haven't we heard enough? **

The Stranger burst back into life, his sight was clouded, his head light and his legs shaky, but there was silence in his head. He was free, the two men had defied his every rule. They said nothing to each other, yet with the love they had and shared, it couldn't be killed by simply not saying it. The Stranger left to watch from a distance, he heard no voices, this is what it should be like. Silence… Even if you haven't said it all yet.

**Said it all**

** Nothing to say at all **

**Nothing to say that matters **

**Haven't we said it all?**

'I love you Ianto'

'I love you Jack'

* * *

**Reviews plex ?**


End file.
